This Core establishes a focus and direction for the AADCRC program and provides for general administrative support of AADCRC activities. The Core leadership was therefore developed to include individuals with extensive experience in basic and clinical research studies of asthma and to represent expertise in both airway epithelial cell biology and innate immunity. In addition, the Core orchestrates oversight of the AADCRC by an Internal Advisory Committee and ad hoc consultants. The Core also includes a Divisional Adminstrator/Financial Manager and a Research Administator to assist Projects and Cores in a variety of administrative tasks. These include preparation and oversight of budgets, human and animal use approvals, progress reports, and manuscripts as well as arrangements for professional travel and needs for human resources. The Core also incorporates a Network Manager/Computer Systems Analyst who provides for computer and electronic support of all AADCRC personnel and a Lab Assistant for support of general and shared lab tasks.